Field of the Invention
Devices, systems, and methods consistent with the invention relate to heavy plate joining with hybrid laser and submerged arc welding processes.
Description of the Related Art
There are many industries which require welding work pieces having a thickness of 0.5 inches or more. This welding is often called heavy plate welding. Such industries include ship building and pipeline construction, for example. However, when welding heavy plate work pieces it is necessary to utilize a significant amount of filler metal to obtain a suitable joint. Because of this it is often necessary to make several passes over the joint to ensure the sufficiency of a weld deposit. This increases the overall labor time involved in creating the joint. Further, depending on the processes used the speed at which the joint can be welded may be limited. For example, certain welding processes may cause cracking or other defects in the weld joint if the travel speed of the welding process is too high. Because of at least these disadvantages it is desirable to have a welding system and process which can provide a high deposition rate and provide a suitable weld, when welding work pieces having a thickness of 0.5 inches or more.